The seemingly Endless Nine months
by myfirstloveisedward
Summary: Bella and Edward have yet another suprise coming their way! A baby! When Bella falls pregnant, our favorite man Edward goes into extreme over protecive mode, with the whole family thrown into the mix. Join our favorite couple and their newest editon here!
1. Ch 1: Finding out

**Bella POV:**

The pink plus sign stared back at me with vengeance.

I quickly picked it up from off the counter and shoved it into my jean pocket- ready to deposit in a_ safer_ garbage can, later. I was sure the Cullen's didn't go through their garbage…but just in case, I wanted to make sure I saw it straight to the dump.

That's right; I was now living in the Cullen's house with my wonderful _husband _Edward. We were going to move out and get our own house but with all the safety hazards that came with me, we all agreed that the more people around to catch me if I trip on my own feet, the better. I couldn't have agreed more…To bad they couldn't protect me from this..

The retched little pink plus sign that told me one thing…something that would change my life forever..

I was pregnant.

I walked into our room where I shoved the test into the back of my bra and underwear drawer. I didn't expect anyone to be going through that any time soon, it was safe there..till now.

I started thinking about Edward…about what I would tell him..about what he would do…then I started thinking about making my own version of a pregnancy test that would self destruct after being used…

Edward was out hunting with everyone except Jasper and Alice, I'd been _sick _the last three weeks and didn't want to leave me alone just in case.

If only he knew.

Alice was presently busying herself with online shopping, Edward didn't want her dragging me around while I was sick. Jasper had been forced to watch and give opinion's. I'd been able to sneak away with the excuse that I was tired.

As if on cue, I suddenly grew extremely felt very tired….all this thinking and worrying must have worn my body out. I looked down at my flat stomach and blamed it on the unborn infant that had taken up residence in my body.

I laid down on our beautiful bed and slowly drifted to sleep, waiting for my sweet and wonderful husband to return to me.

I dreamt of babies that night.

**Edward's POV:**

I was racing through the woods of our home eager to return to my angel. She had been sick lately and I hadn't wanted to leave, but she practically pushed me out the door saying that it would be healthier for her if I went. I reluctantly went and after three days I was ready to see her beautiful face once more.

I'd asked Carlisle if once we got home if he would examine Bella. He agreed and told me to bring her in tomorrow morning.

The house was coming into view and i noticed our bedroom light off, Bella was probably resting.

I zoomed into the house and looked for Alice so I could get an idea of how Bella was doing. Alice's thoughts hit my mind suddenly.

_I hope Bella's okay…she's been so sick.._

_That is a hideous sweater! _

I let out a soft worried laugh and entered our room with swift quietness.

And there she was.

My beautiful Angel was snuggled up comfortably in bed, as I got closer I realized she was paler than normal and looked exhausted from head to toe even in sleep.

_She hasn't been sleeping well with you gone. She's been feeling nervousness, nausea, and she will hardly eat anything. Just recently she felt extreme worry and lost. _

I turned around to see Jasper standing in the door way. I nodded my appreciation and he left. I snuggled up to my angle with ease, knowing her every curve and let out a sigh. Tomorrow we would find out everything. With that thought I let my body relax a little bit and fell into my usual trance of watching Bella sleep.

**a/n: Thanks for reading! Now click that review button...you know you want to...- Kidarox123**


	2. Ch 2: Adventures in Toliet land

**Chapter two:**

**Edward POV:**

Bella started stirring around nine o'clock the next morning. We had about three weeks of school left and I usually would have woken her up at six but she looked to peaceful and much to pale for me to do so. Carlisle agreed that I should let her body awake when it's ready.

"Edward?"Her voice was still thick with sleep,

"Yes my sweet angel?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, just for a few seconds though, then she jumped up and ran to the bathroom before slamming the door, I could hear her getting sick from where I still laid on the bed, I then rushed to her side and pulled her hair out of the way.

She was crying now and through each round of vomiting begging for it to just stop. I felt so helpless, I wanted to take away her pain and bring it upon myself, I'd do anything for her to not feel this awfully. But alas, I could do nothing.

She leaned back from the toilet and pressed her head to my could shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said weakly,

"Bella sweet, I don't think you have the strength to stand." I brushed her hair out of her face.

She only shrugged, "I feel awful."

"I know, Carlisle sad to bring you in today, as soon as you get a break from the toilet I'll take you."

She shook her head, "No, I don't want to go."

"He can help you Bella, it kills me to see you like this."

"I'm just going to take a shower and spend the day resting. I take it I'm not going to school today."

"No, you need to rest, but you're not getting out of going to Carlisle." She made a whining noise before nodding. I started her shower for her and helped her stand up, "I'll go get your clothes for you." She nodded and I left her to take a shower in what little peace she could manage.

I entered our room and grabbed her some comfortable light blue sweats. The house was quiet as most everyone was at school or work. I could hear the shower running now and before I brought Bella her clothes I went to grab her _underclothes. _

I opened the drawer and after a little bit of shuffling around, felt something hard in the back of the drawer. I pulled it out and looked down and a plastic pregnancy test.

With a plus sign on it.

So THIS had been why my beautiful angel had been so sick. My poor sweet wife, she was _pregnant. _I felt a wave of excitement wash over me. But why hadn't she told me?

**Bella's POV:**

I walked into Edward and I's room to find him holding my pregnancy test with a look of pure joy on his face.

"Edward?"

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me? This is so exciting!" he looked like a little boy awaiting the tooth fairy! I blushed,

"I didn't know if you'd like it." I looked at my feet, realizing I was only wearing towel, "Can I have my clothes please?" He passed me my clothes and took out his phone, "Carlisle, this is magnificent! Bella is pregnant with _my _baby! Okay, I'll bring her in." He looked at me,

"Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay I'll bring her now. Okay bye."

He put the phone away and picked me up in a gentle hug. "Bella I love you so much!" He brought his ear to my stomach and wrapped his arms around my body, I looked down at him and ran my hands through his hair, and he had lifted up my shirt now and was kissing my belly, "This is so amazing! There is a **baby **growing in there!" He stood up and kissed me full on the lips,

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen"

" I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I started to cry, I was so overwhelmed with love and happiness.

"What's wrong love?" He said between kisses,

"Nothing" I said as he kissed me again.

He kissed me harder. "Hormones".

I rolled my eyes and smiled. This baby was going to have one amazing father.

**a/n: questions? Comments? ideas? Let me know! Just click that special little button...D **

**-edwardismyprince**


	3. Ch 3: Alice knows!

**A/n: **Thanks for all the comments! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I will try to update as frequently as possible. To answer some questions, i am aware of the imposssibity of Edward getting bella pregnant, and i am simply ingnoring the fact and writing my own version of what i think could and would happen if the impossbile happened. Sorry this chapter's short, it was late at night and i was tired, a longer chapter next time! -Edwardismyrpince

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella POV:  
**

We were on our way to school. He woke me up early this morning apologizing the whole time. I told him it was fine, and continued my morning routine starting with hugging the porcelain bowl, and ending with Edward pulling over for me to get sick. He was such a sweetheart through the whole thing.

"Are you going to be okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness."

"I know, I'm still worried about you though." He was probably thinking back to our doctor's appointment with Carlisle from yesterday:

**Flashback:**

"_Yup, it looks like Bella is 100 pregnant. I don't know how it happened for sure, but I have theories," I grimanced, I did __**not **__want to talk about how my baby was made, "But I will share those with Edward later. In any case, the baby is coming in about eight months and two weeks. You are right now two weeks pregnant."_

"_Is there anything you can do for her, she's been so sick." Edward was always thinking about me and my health._

"_No, it will run it's course. But you need to help her make sure she eats, every meal, gets at least three hours of rest a day, and there is a light of stress as possible and no heavy lifting."_

_I nodded, "Okay I can do that."_

_He looked over at Edward, "I'll make sure she does." He grinned and kissed my forehead._

"_Okay, well it looks like I'll see you in about four weeks. Remember what I told you."_

**End of flashback:**

So this morning when I woke up I was forced to eat an _entire _bowl of cereal and a banana for "Nutrients". This baby would be the death of me.

Edward helped me out of the car and kept his hand on the small of my back as we walked into our first hour. Everything was going smoothly and could feel the nausea dripping away. Subconsciously I put my hands on my stomach and rested them there the whole hour. Edward smiled when he saw what I was doing, I blushed and tried to act like it didn't happen.

"It's okay, I think it's cute." He said into my ear, only making me blush more.

At lunch, later that day, the food was making me incredibly sick, I didn't want Edward to know so, I took some good advice and "Grinned and bore it"

**Edward POV:**

I could tell the smell of the lunch room was getting to Bella. She was swaying just slightly and looked a little green as we sat down next to all of the other Cullens.

"Hey Bella! I got you a tray!" Emmett slid a tray of everything the cafetira had to offer in front of Bella, She tried to smile, but ended up leaning her head into the garbage can and throwing up.

"I knew this stuff was as disgusting as I looked!" Emmett said dumping it on top of Bella's vomit, as she was now leaning into my chest and taking deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach.

"_I know Bella is pregnant." _Alice's thoughts floated into my mind, "_Maybe you should take her home and have her lay down, she's going to be nauseous the rest of the day." _

I nodded my appreciation, I leaned down to whisper into Bella's ear, "Bella, sweet, why don't I take you home so that you can rest."

She shook her head, "I'm fine!"

"It's okay hun, your body is tired and worn out! A pregnant woman's body "Runs a marathon" every day, you need to rest. Three hours a day Carlisle said, plus your going to be sick the rest of the day angel," I leaned closer, "Alice knows"

She gasped and looked over at Alice who was smiling right at her.

"Go home, it will be better then getting sick in the middle of P.E."

Bella finally relaxed her body and nodded, "Fine."

I chuckled, "I think I like the pregnant Bella."

Bella just glared.


	4. Ch 4: Only Emmet Telling the gang

**a/n: Thanks for all the comments! Sorry it's short! I have very limited time to write during the day! I might decide to delete this story because i don't like the pressure of having to update quickly. so if i do delete it, it will be gone by next friday. Thanks!- edwardismyprince**

**Chapter 4:**

**Edward POV:**

Bella was currently sleeping in our soft comfy bed. We had made it through a week of school and only had a week left. It had been awful to see her so sick and three times she'd had to run out of class to get sick. Alice was still the only one that knew other than us, but I could tell Esme was catching on. We planned to tell the family today, and I was most nervous on how Rosalie would act towards Bella.

"Ed-edward?" Bella stuttered as her eyes opened and she stretched her little body out.

"I'm right here." I ran my hand across her forehead and she smiled. I waited for her to jump up to hang her head in the toilet but she stayed where she was looking into my eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I think." She got up and ran to the bathroom with me chasing after her.

Esme walked into the bathroom where Bella was taking big breaths and leaning into my chest.

"_Is Bella pregnant?" _Esme's question filled my mind, I nodded.

She smiled,_ "Give her some ginger ale-it will help." _

I nodded, "Esme says that ginger ale will help with nausea, do you want to try?"

Bella opened her eyes, "Yes."

I picked her up and carried her downstairs, I was grateful for a Saturday, she hadn't been getting as much rest as I'd like her to, and today would give her the perfect opportunity to relax.

After drinking the ginger ale she said she felt much better and wanted to, I quote, "Get this over with."

"ROSALIE, EMMETT, ALICE, JASPER, ESME!" I said to the seemingly empty house. They all appeared with a look of curiosity on their faces, looking mostly at Bella.

" We have an announcement to make!" I looked at Bella, she nodded, "Bella's pregnant!" I took an unneeded breathe, "We're going to have a baby!"

The whole family looked at us weird and Bella burst out crying, I decided to listen in stead of wait,

"_This is wonderful, I will finally get to have a grandchild!" _Esme smiled and came over and took Bella into a hug, only making Bella cry harder.

"_AWESOME! I will get to tease Bella about getting big __**and **_teach her kid how to drive her nuts!" Only Emmett would think that when a couple announced they were pregnant.

"E_eeee!! Shopping galore! Baby bonnets, baby shoes, baby shirts; pants; and hats! Oh! And stroller's and blankets and binky's and bibs! AAHHHH! I'm in heaven!! Oh! And Bella's maternity clothes to! I wonder if she's showing yet…." _Alice looked over at Bella's stomach with was being covered by Esme's hug.

" _Ugh, she's just doing this for attention…she's not really pregnant..Freak" _Rosalie flipped her hair and walked gracefully into the other room.

Jasper smiled, "_I'm sure Alice will drag me along to shop a lot these next month's…I hope I'll be okay around the baby…"_

I smiled and gave Bella a squeeze.

"Hey Bella! Do you want to play on the Wii with me??"

She sniffled, "Okay…"

"Absolutely not! She needs to rest!" That was sooo not going to happen!

"Edward, I'm fine!"

"You were sick this morning!"

"I'm sick _every _morning_!"_

"_Fine, _But I get to watch."

"Fine."

Emmett skipped off into the living room, which was a_ hilarious_ sight to see, and Bella followed stumbling her way in.

He handed her a wii remote and decided that Bowling would be great to play.

"Here you just do this…" he was showing her how to do it, while she acted like she understood, I laughed. Emmett looked over at me and glared, "This is a skilled art!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Just than Alice and Jasper came in and asked to play. They offered for me to play but I decided that watching was _much _funnier.

After three rounds Bella sat down next to me awaiting her turn, I laid her head in my lap and hummed her lullabye, she was asleep in seconds.

"Bella it's your turn!" Emmett said, turning around to see Bella sleeping.

"Hey!" he pointed a finger at me, "You cheated!"

"Nope, she wouldn't have fallen asleep if she wasn't tired."

" but you _cheated!" _he made a "humph" ing sound and walked away leaving the game hanging.

I laughed, only Emmett…only Emmett.


End file.
